eye_of_eygrimafandomcom-20200213-history
Karlosde the Serpent
=Karlosde the Great Serpent= Excerpt from the writings of Kalounis Darrion on the norsemen. In my years I have travelled to many places and met many wise men who had many stories to tell, but in truth, none has fascinated me more than the Great Serpent of the northern clans. I do not expect you to feel the fingers of death run down your spine as your read this, but know that the one that spoke of his fable had words that would make a giant cower in fear. Far to the north, to the lands the barbarians call Ajnor, I was offered a place to rest by a tribe of warriors. They called themselves the Uassalt and spoke of great deeds and acts of bravery, but all before had said so, so I did not take it to heart. Their sage and village elder was a venerable man white of hair and fair of heart named Ulf, who had happily given me a place in his hut to rest beside him and to feast on his food. As the sun had went down to rest, he asked me if I would listen to the stories of his people, and, politely, could only accept. He started off describing the forging of the world, and how Rissisu the Bear and Enfir the Wolf fought. They battled for millennia and their hate for one another gave birth to Karlosde, a serpent with no end to his tail and no limit to his cruelty. An alliance they formed to defeat the monster, and ever since have sworn to put aside their differences. The serpent was cursed never to stay in one place and never to grow hungry, and his home became the great ocean that surrounded the lands, and every year he would grow legs and turn into man, and he would wander the world in search of knowledge and news. At this point, I could barely hold myself from dismissing the elder and going back to my furs, but somehow, I was compelled to listen to what the man had said, and I can only guess what magics he had for he guessed my skepticism was becoming more pronounced.. He offered to show me Karlosde himself, but warned me; that if my spirit was not strong and my mind unbroken, I would return a shattered man. As a man of philosophy I was inclined to accept this outrageous offer, only to show him such children’s tales did not exist. On top of small pine table stood a cup and underneath stood a crate with leaves, and it would seem he had worked to concoct this tea for half a day, my heart beating quicker by the second. It was until he gave me the cup and told me to drink slowly that I almost wanted to quit. Grudgingly I slowly drank the viscous liquid that had a taste I could not describe, for it was both foul and sweet, and the smell could down an ox. He told me not to speak, and for a long time spoke no word and did nothing but stare at me with a blank expression. I only blinked and noticed that my surroundings had changed. No longer had I stood in a modest hut decorated with furs, but I was on sand and before me was the endless ocean. My head was spinning without a stop, and I would not have managed to get up if I had not heard steps behind me. The smell of both morning dew and sea salt were swimming in my face, and for a quick second I was in bliss. I looked behind. Behind tall blades of wet grass stood a man of modest height with his hair a raven colour, but here and there his locks were golden, and he had mesmerising brown eyes you could notice from a league away. “How is it that you reached this place?” he asked, his face betraying no sign of emotion. I was shivering. His voice was warm, like flowing amber, and his hair was nothing short of solid honey resting on his curved shoulders. “I was only the-“ there a moment ago, I wanted to say. “I know. Many seek to meet me in person, and I do not judge. Who would not want to meet a… mythical beast, yes?” That surely meant this was Karlosde himself. I could scarcely believe that a cup of tea had transported me to this place. I wanted to speak, but my tongue lolled about. It was all too true for it to be a dream. “I see you have no desire to speak, so I will. Your folk call me Karlosde, and so you may address me so.” “I am Kalounis. I a-am glad to make your acqua-aintance.” I told, barely keeping myself from breaking down in fear. “What has brought you to me, Aketan? Allow me to take a shot; you did not believe I was real, and wanted to prove that such fables were the words of madmen. Is that not true?” Again, I was not able to speak. A trembling “yes” was all I could manage to mutter. “I have just eaten, and I assure you, I treat my guests with goodwill. Speak freely friend, or speak not at all. I imagine you have many questions, and I do have a bit of time to spend.” “I und-derstand.” I had to take control of my voice quickly. “I do not know what to begin with.” “I see you have a question stuck in your head. Was my fight with the Bear and the Wolf real? It was. Many ages ago the two fought to defeat me, and they did so. But I hold no grudge; hate is no longer a friend of mine.” “I have been in Akete a couple of times myself. The port of Thero is a beautiful place, but the people are so aggressive. And the great library of Kontos, their words are true. Not one place has so many knowledge inside, and it is not even guarded. It was truly bliss for me to spend my week there.” “A punishment was bestowed upon me, you see. Once a year I am allowed to turn to man and roam the land, and no limits are imposed. Every year the clansmen have a time where everyone stays inside their homes, thinking that I may murder their family or steal their children.. now that is a foolish fable.” “I have told you things, Kalounis. It is now your turn. I seldom have guests, and most wet their breeches the moment they take sight of me. Of course, you are lucky to have caught me not in my serpent appearance. I have no doubt you would have done the same.” he told, finishing his sentence with a chuckle. I told him all about me, on how I was born and on how I was raised. To save you time and diminish your boredom, I am going to spare you the details. As I finished, Karlosde turned his sight to the sea. “Forgive me, but I had not noticed the sun. I am fond of you, Aketan, and as a parting gift, it is only polite to grant you a token.” he said. The man dug his hand into his velvet doublet and pulled out a beautiful golden coin. “Take this. May it keep you safe from harm and clear your mind.” he gave his parting words. I only glimpsed the gills on his shiny neck before I found myself back in Ulf’s hut. The man standing next to me was not Ulf, and neither were the other four. “By Rissisu, he’s alright!” one shouted, making me flinch. An old woman was smiling. “I had thought you were dead, outlander.” she told me as I pushed myself to my feet. The smell of dew and salt was gone, and so was the strange taste from my mouth. The token the serpent had given me was coiled around my neck, a collar in the form of a snake’s body with the head of a golden circle plate. “Ulf?” I asked. She looked at the others and I heard one tell I must be delirious, but she shaked her head. Her eyes met mine. “I do not know who you speak of. My name is Bjurrna, the village elder.”